My Sundown: Bleed American
by feathersxblood
Summary: Draco & Blaise. Jealousy. Betrayal. Lies. Missions. Hurt. Comfort. Pain. Slight reference of Blaise & Terry Boot, -- Co-written with: MoonlightShadowHostess --
1. Awake

[ AN: Co-written via text message. Jael 3 ^_^ ]

"_Blaise_?"  
Draco stepped out from the shadows, hands carefully poised on his slender hips as he looked over to the other, head angled slightly.

He was late for morning lessons, but to be completely honest, he didn't care. He had more important stuff to worry about right now, rather than just missing a few lessons.

Padding out, his bare feet hit stone floor, the cold ringing up into his body, the soft gown slipping over one of his pale alabaster shoulders as the grey slacks only just supported themselves around his gaunt frame.  
Letting his chilled hand come up, he ruffled his hair and yawned delicately, turning to meet the onyx eyes of the other slowly.

"Will you stay with me this morning?"

Blaise paused, his neat raven head looking up, deep onyx eyes looking over the rumpled form of his closest friend.  
The Italian looked concerned as he took in the state of the other.  
"Are you alright Draco? You never miss classes."

It wasn't like Draco. Any chance to get out there and build up a reputation and name for himself, and he would do it. As long as Blaise had known him, Draco had never stayed away from the eye of popularity.  
Not even on his sick bed.

Draco nodded slowly.  
A little lie to say how he was alright in himself would do nobody any harm.

"Yeah..."  
His words, or word, were mumbled, making it seem all too much like he had just woken up.  
"Just... Stay with me?"

He asked that question again, coming to slowly turn back towards the dorms, feet shuffling as he padded back, head turning over his shoulder to catch sight of the other looking at him.  
"I just... Need to talk to you is all,"

Blaise stood from the leather chair in the common room, eyes following the other before he raised his smart and crisp, uniform clad body to follow after the other.  
"What is it? What's wrong with you Draco?"

Draco paused, settling back down onto his bed, pants catching on the bundles of material, the cold having kept him awake for so long, his gaunt frame having lost weight due to the worries he faced. None the less, even with the rapid weight loss, Draco still maintained his looks.  
Having the material hitch down slightly, he ignored it, feeling the air hit his lower abdominals now, the fine blonde line of downy hair showing, running from his navel to his waist band, before it dipped and curved out of sight.

"He got in touch again,"

He looked up to meet Blaise's eyes, knowing that he was the only person in proximity, and in a high measure of trust, that he'd told about the mission that the dark lord had loaded him down with.  
His eyes were cold and dead as he spoke, knowing that the fear and paranoia of what was to come mingled in with his swirling irises.

"And he's put a time limit on me doing it,"

Blaise couldn't help but look down, seeing how low the slacks had slipped on the other. He really had lost too much weight.  
"Draco, are you eating..." He began the sentence, before hearing what the problem was, dismissing the matter of food and weight for the time being. He'd get to him again with that, knowing that with enough persistence, the other would have to listen to him or be annoyed by the frank warnings he would give him.

"He got in touch…? How long has he given you?"  
He swallowed soon after speaking, eyes wide in fear for the other, knowing just how much bother he faced right now.

"One month."

Draco looked down as he spoke, biting his lip slightly.  
"You'll stay loyal to me, won't you?"  
His eyes widened in fear as his voice shook, realisation panic hitting slightly now.  
"You will... _Won't_ you?"

Blaise knew the other was close to breaking. Close to destructing in on himself.  
Moving to wrap his arms around the slender figure of the older boy.

"Of course I will,"

He didn't need to doubt that. Blaise would always be there for Draco. He reassured him, resting his head on the shoulder of the blonde.  
Draco smiled, head tilted back against Blaise's body.  
"Thank you,"

The words meant enough as he spoke them, head turning into the body to look up to him,  
"It means a lot to know you'll be there. I just... Want to know how loyal you'll be,"


	2. Want & Need

"Just what would you do for me, Blaise?"  
He bit his lip as he steadily continued.  
"Just. What would you do...? Who... Would you do?"  
He looked to meet his onyx eyes once more, his own pale blue, near grey ones lighting up on the words, a shallow spark hidden under the dulled pain.

Blaise answered slowly, carefully, planning the words.  
He'd been there forever, been Draco's right hand man since the beginning. He wouldn't leave him now.  
He'd do anything.

"I'd do anything," He spoke the thought aloud.

Blinking slowly, he flushed red under the tan of skin.  
"What do you mean who?"

Draco raised his hand a small fraction to touch his lips with his fingertips to quieten him as he spoke.  
"I mean..."  
He let the words trail, before completing his sentence.  
"I mean, who you would do. Who would you...?"

He let that trail too, leaving Blaise's imagination to tinker away silently for a few seconds, allowing him to compose all the thoughts he could, before delivering the blow of what he meant.  
"If it meant, keeping me alive, would you sleep with anyone I asked?"

The older boy's fingers made the Italian's full lips tingle slightly.  
He swallowed hard, eyes meeting Draco's as he thought over the question.

Was he asking?

No. If that had been the case, Draco would have been completely out with it. It was in his demeanour. He didn't cut things short and not ask.  
Nodding slowly, he tried to work out what he was getting at.

"Even a man?"  
He looked to him, smiling softly, almost feline like as he asked that small question.  
"Even if... That man was me, shall we say?"

Blaise arched a brow.  
Draco knew his orientation, that he liked it both ways. His eyes widened in shock, and a slow gradual strength of lust.

"_What_ was that?"

Draco swallowed hard, shaking his head quickly.  
"Nothing."

He looked away, averting his eyes as he chewed on his lip, a habit he should stop soon, the skin already raw enough as it was.  
"It... Was a figure of speech, don't worry about it, I was merely curious to see what you'd say-"

Blaise placed a hand on the pale boy's cheek slowly, and when he caught his eye, both looking to each other, he inclined his head without thinking, soft lips coming to brush the others colder ones, kissing him lightly, delicately, timidly as though he was glass and would so easily break under touch.  
Draco's own mouth opened in reaction, gasping softly as he felt the lips, moaning lightly into it, his free hand coming to press down into the mattress below, holding himself up and gradually gaining support so not to topple.

Humming softly in bliss, Blaise felt the other return the kiss, his thumb now coming up to stroke over Draco's cheek.

"Blaise..."  
Draco pulled back. They were too close. Too long known each other for this to continue just for Draco to relieve some ministrations on the other. He couldn't, wouldn't and probably shouldn't be doing this.  
"I don't want you to do this if you believe it is only to show me loyalty. Loyalty that I already know you show me..."

"I want this,"  
Blaise murmured huskily, "I may be a little... Well known, to put it bluntly, but Draco... I'd never do anything me or my partner didn't want."

Draco paused.  
"Your partner?"  
He raised a thin eyebrow to look at him, eyes smouldering and burning into the others.  
"If you want this,"

He trailed off once more, letting the curt and impish smile finish off the sentence, showing the other what he truly meant, and what this whole thing would mean to him. To have someone close to him. Pressed with him. Touching. Tasting. Delving into him, taking him...

"Then I'll give you anything, you're the closest here to me Blaise, the only one to understand me,"

Blaise's throat bobbed slightly in his throat as he swallowed, having to deter his eyes from the intensity that Draco's gaze left him feeling.  
"But what do you want?"  
His question was simple. He wasn't going to force himself on the other, knowing in himself just how weak the other was at the time being. And just how much he'd regret letting Blaise do something without really wanting it.

If that was in fact the case. If not. Then Blaise wasn't going to try and tell the other to leave him be. He'd encourage him

"What do I want?"

He stroked a fine finger up to his jaw, and then looped it on its way back up into one of Blaise's curls.  
The eyes shut, fluttering down to close softly, shivering lightly at Draco's hand in his hair, and then opening slowly again, now looking to hear the words and to watch his mouth form each one.

"I want..."  
"I want you."

Blaise swallowed.  
Was he serious? That sounded... The way Draco spoke, it sounded so... Intense. So sincere, and god damn it. Why did words get to him so much?

Draco leant in slowly to kiss him softly, lips lingering for a few minor seconds, before he pulled away to speak again.  
"I want you, only me. Nobody else,"  
He looked up, knowing there was a slight possessive need and jealousy behind his words,

"I want you, and I don't want anyone else to have you."


	3. Chapter 3

Draco's blue eyes bore into Blaise's.  
"That isn't a problem is it?"  
He leant in close, moving to shift up onto his knees, moving between Blaise's legs, straddling one of his own as his already low slacks continued to push down as he moved, coming to shift down again, and revealing more.

"It's not a problem that I want me, and only me to have you, is it?"

He asked the question as he leant against the other, arms draped on his shoulder as he pressed his own body close to him.

The Italians breath caught in his chest, heart pounding as the older boy moved over him.

"N-No..."

He met the eyes, hand coming to hold Draco steady on himself, linking round his slender waist.  
"That isn't a problem at all," He managed to choke the words, his tongue darting out to lick his lips quickly in reaction to his nervousness.  
"It's just... It... It sounds a little bit more than simple fucking people when you put it like that,"  
His eyes dipped again, zoning in on the light trail of soft blonde hair that dipped under Draco's waistband.

Draco let their eyes meet.  
"I'm not going to stop you from screwing other people Blaise. You need to make it so it isn't obvious that I want you,"  
He smirked.  
"We don't want people getting jealous now do we, that you get closer to me still,"  
He leant in, biting on his ear lobe softly, sucking the skin before continuing with his little speech.

"I'm not stopping you,"  
His head tilted to the side,  
"All I'm asking is that when you're with me, and when we're alone, I get all of you. All and nothing less."

"Why-Oh Merlin..."

The Italian moaned low in his throat as the other manipulated his ear, his hands going again to Draco's hips,  
"I promise,"

He groaned softly, eyes threatening to shut on themselves, forcing them not to do so,  
"Oh, Merlin... Oh god... I promise,"

"Do you want me?"

He pressed closer, once again, trousers slipping, lower now, over the black boxers he wore. Edging closer, he felt the material beginning to bundle near his knees.  
As he sifted to the other, he pressed his body close, grinding simultaneously against the other.  
"Only me, when we're together,"  
His words murmured, kissing him, hands coming round his neck.  
"You've got all of me when we're alone,"

Blaise had honestly never been so turned on in all his life, and the hadn't even really done anything. Yet..  
"Only you Draco," he almost whimpered the words, whimpered his begging promise.

"Drai... _Please_..."

His hips rocked up, his length starting to harden in arousal. He had never seen this side to Draco in all the years he'd known him, but right now, he was enjoying it and didn't particularly want it to leave him.  
Draco smiled, knowing he'd be fine with Blaise being with others. As long as it didn't mean anything. He would be fine with it.  
Would he?  
If it honestly didn't mean anything, and Blaise came back to him... Wouldn't he be alright…?  
Yes.  
Yes he would.

Blaise whimpered and mewled as Draco sucked his tongue, hips bucking up and rocking in perfect tandem with the motions that Draco drove from him.

Feeling material now getting rid from his body, he pressed his now nearly naked form to the other, pressing harder than before against him, sharing the body heat between them.

"Blaise-"

He cut off the word, kissing him, moving thin trails down his neck, hand coming to his crotch, rubbing slowly through the material.

Tipping his head back, Blaise moaned low in his throat, the hands coming up to bury in Draco's silky blonde hair, fingers twining round strands as he gasped softly at the motions from the other, rocking his hips, pressing close to the hand.

Draco moved his hands slowly, squeezing and massaging over Blaise's hardening length, softly rubbing circles with his palm before moving it away to move and unfasten the trousers slowly, hand slipping under the material and resuming the motions, before the next came the fingers, slowly picking up a slow stroking rhythm, speed and pace picking up with a light pressure being bundled in within the actions.

The actions had Blaise writhing around on the bed underneath him in pleasure, the blondes name falling now from his lips over and over again, whispered, mewled, moaned and almost cried, a slow mantra forming on the tip of his tongue, each action bringing it to roll from his tongue and roll out into the open to both of their ears.

As Draco smiled softly, the corner of his lip tugging up,  
"Remember,"  
He spoke as he continued, hands squeezing again, continuing the light motions of massage.  
"You can have anyone,"  
His hand picked speed up again, lips coming to caress his neck slowly.  
"But when it's only us… You're got all of me, you don't need anyone else then, you don't think of anyone else at that time,"  
The words repeated, drilling them into the others mind, in spite of him having chance to forget them.

Blaise nodded, breath skipping and catching, hitching to soft pants, his body arching up as he pressed himself closer to the other, arousal growing, his climax building closer.  
"Only you..."

"Only me, when?"

His voice hitched before he tugged down the material, positioning himself now, knowing that Blaise was used to topping and that he was now going to try and top him.  
Moving to nudge apart his thighs, Draco pressed against his entrance, his evident erection growing still as he waited, before purring words again as he pushed in, thrusting into him softly, knowing it'd take the other by surprise and wouldn't be very welcome to start with.

"Only me."


	4. Chapter 4

With a mind so fogged with lust, Blaise didn't quite realise Draco's intentions until it was too late and Draco's length had penetrated him.  
He'd never bottomed. No. He hadn't, and right now, the pain was something he didn't fancy going through too soon, if again at all.  
Raising his hands up to Draco's shoulders, gripping down hard, feeling the bone under hand on the thinning frame, body trembling, muscles locking as he whimpered from the slight burning sensation his muscles screamed from.

Draco clenched his eyes shut as he felt the hands on his shoulders, leaning down to kiss him quickly.  
"It'll numb,"  
He hoped it would anyway. Holding his thrusts steady, trying hard not to hurt his best friend too much, he moved slower to start with, stretching him softly.

"Just... Bear it,"

Never having bottomed, he had no idea what the other felt right now, no idea about the burning that would pulse through Blaise's muscles right now.  
He continued to thrust, picking up a slightly faster speed, hips rolling, rocking to allow him to do so easily.

"That's easy for you to say,"

The Italian bit his lip hard, nostrils flaring as he took deep breaths, trying to relax some, trying hard to steady his breathing and let his muscles relax, and praying that it would help a little.

Draco leant down to claim his lips.  
"If you comply now, I'll let you top me later," He murmured slowly, opening his mouth to kiss him, tongue coming out to probe against his lips that were awaiting him.

Biting the lip softly, he worked it between his teeth, feeling Blaise's mouth open to slip his tongue in to meet his own, thrusts slowing to let the other now adjust.  
Blaise parted his lips for the tongue, the pain slowly ebbing away, knowing that Draco was being careful with him, or as careful as was possible in this situation.

Pulling back to catch his breath, his words were panted,  
"I'll let you take me if there's another time,"

"What do you mean 'if'?"  
Blaise questioned him, bringing up his legs up slightly, knee's brought to either side of Draco's body, feeling a soft hand on them as Draco hitched the legs round his waist now, slowly moving in once more, brushing the prostate slowly as he surpassed it,

"If as in, if you want to be here,"  
He murmured the words, kissing him again, slower, deeper, more passionate this time.  
"If you don't need someone else, someone you can top… If you—"  
He moaned softly,  
"—if you want me again,"

Letting his impressively long and thick lashes flutter shut, Blaise felt Draco hit his prostate, the grip of his legs tightening lightly as he felt it,  
"I want you again..." He managed to breathe, before a moan cut him off.

Draco gave a soft nod, moaning softly as the tip of his length brushed the prostate slowly, body trembling as he felt a climax building.  
"Then next time…"  
He moaned weakly again,  
"I'll let you, next time; I'll let you top,"

"Too bloody right,"  
The answering words were panted as Blaise began to rock his hips back now, rocking up to meet Draco's own, starting to move with him now.

Draco laughed softly, "I'm not going to give it to you so easily, and I'm not going to hand myself over on a silver platter,"  
He thrust in hard this time, one arm resting slightly above Blaise's head to support himself, moaning as he did.

"Oh god, oh Merlin,"  
He felt his climax gradually building as he kept the thrusts soft, slowly picking up speed as they came now, harder than before, both having adjusted slightly better.

Blaise gasped when he thrust, hands gripping at Draco's back, now deliberately tightening his legs around the others waist, slight nail imprints coming to press into his shoulder as his head was thrown back.

Draco felt him tighten and moaned again, one arm still supporting himself, his free hand coming to hold Blaise's hip as the other held him steady, soft mewls now falling from his lips.

Breath came in soft gasps now, moving in perfect synchronisation with each other, like they'd been made to be together, fitting just right with each other like two joint puzzle pieces.

The nails came again, pressing down slowly, trailing along the alabaster skin lightly.

Arching on the nails to his back, Draco moaned the others name slowly.  
"Blaise..."  
The word murmured from his lips as his thrusts got deeper, brushing the prostate once again, shaking and trembling as his eyes fluttered shut under the light lashes, feeling his release grow to push from him, releasing now into Blaise and with Draco's seed released into his body, Blaise allowed his back to arch, gasping hard in pleasure as he came himself, releasing slowly, the name panted from his lips, cut short, a timid nickname being called instead.

"Drai..."

Draco pressed his lips to the others as he heard his name called, cutting it off mid-syllable, slipping from the other as he finished, coming now to lay at the side of him, feeling his body spent, breathing hard as he kissed him slowly, knowing he wouldn't let Blaise off with a one off, knowing he wanted, and needed more.  
That he now suddenly craved this attention to be delivered again.  
As Draco pulled from the other, Blaise felt his muscles contract and burn slightly from the use, and the penetration he'd felt and have divulged on him, the movement allowing them chance to relax and the pain to catch up, the ache strong as he felt the other pull out and move to lay next to him.

Kissing back lightly, he felt more satisfied than he had in the few months and few-dozen girls, and guys that he'd had, not one of them really having left an impression such as strongly as this.

Almost in a feline like manner, Draco sifted close to him, bodies pressing together as his arm lay against the larger boys chest, fingers coming to move, raking down the cool skin,  
"I stand by what I said before,"  
He looked up to meet the onyx eyes.  
"I won't stop you from being with others if that's what you want, stop you from being with anyone, men, women, whatever your preferences lie in, but… I'll steal you away as soon as I feel jealous of them,"

Blaise gave a slight purr of pleasure at the sensation of the nails lightly trailed over chest, then added a slight joke into the midst of Draco's words, strangely sounding so possessive, he wanted to lighten the mood a little.  
"You never did like to share did you Draco?"

"That's because I always have the best of the best, and nothing less,"  
He let the smile tug in the corner of his mouth, lip curling up slowly. Nuzzling close, he reached to kiss the Italian slowly.  
"It's not a problem is it?"

"No, it's fine,"

Blaise welcomed the other into his arms, kissing him back softly and as he parted, he shook his head in his answer.  
"Don't worry Drai, it's fine,"  
As long as he wasn't busy with... Someone else, he'd be here.

Draco nodded, knowing he wouldn't have been able to hold of on the jealousy for too long, and that it was only a matter of time before he'd broken and let it come out.

"Is there anyone?"


	5. Chapter 5

Blaise looked up thoughtful.  
What did he say?  
Did he tell him, or did he lie?  
Thinking it over quickly, Blaise decided truth would be for the best, knowing that Draco probably would find out sooner or later, and if that turned out to be the case.  
He'd be mightily pissed off when it came to it.

"Well..."

Draco looked to him on the hesitation, swallowing hard.  
Was there someone?  
No... Not Blaise, no he didn't... No.  
He mentally shook his head as he listened to the other explain.

"We're not dating per se…"

Draco's eyes came quick and fast to look at him, shaking his head in disbelief as Blaise continued to explain, a casual shrug on his shoulders, trying to roll it off to dismiss the words.  
"But we're just... We're simply screwing around… Me... Me and Terry Boot,"

Draco felt himself almost freeze on the words.  
Only screwing each other. He almost laughed bitterly. Oh that made it all better. That was fine as long as it was nothing?  
As long as he was just "loaning" his body to the other.  
Yes. That made it a lot better.  
Did it fuck.

Accidentally loosing himself to his thoughts, images raked through his mind, the jealousy making his want to scream and yell in frustration, he didn't notice as his nails dug down into Blaise's chest.  
He grit his teeth as he spoke.

"Oh,"

Pulling his nails sharply down the chest, watching the soft well of blood come to the surface, having pierced through the skin, breaking it as the blood now began to dot up on the contrast of olive skin on crimson blood, Draco spoke.  
"I suppose I said that was… Fine after all, didn't I."

When Draco's nails drew blood and tore at the skin, Blaise choked the word slightly, gasping in slight pain and shock.  
"Drai—Draco..."

Draco let his eyes snap up hard, the temper rising, jealousy showing, evidentially growing, breath shaking as he controlled the anger and annoyance in his tone.

"What?"

"E-Ease up, yeah?"

Blaise liked a little pain now and then, god, he encouraged it. But right now... Draco was starting to scare him. The look in his eyes. The way he spoke.  
It was...  
It was eerily creeping him out.

Draco sat up slightly, propped up on his elbows.  
"You said you'll do anything I say to stay loyal.."  
He couldn't help himself. It was building, the green eyed monster. It was pressure, building tight in his chest. If he didn't say at least one thing. He would snap.

"**Stay away from Terry**."

Onyx eyes widened in shock as the words were spoken.  
Stay away from..  
Oh god, no.  
"But.. I- Oh.. But—"  
His mouth worked slightly; unable to comprehend the words he sought and needed, the words that would explain everything on a need-to-know style of wording.

"But what?"

Draco moved to tug his gown on now as he sat next to Blaise instead.  
Folding his thin arms over his chest, he looked at him, eyes smouldering in annoyance and disbelief that the other was considering going against the words. Against the request.

"Is _he_ more important?"

Draco's eyes flashed in warning, he may be frail from stress, worry and lack of food and sleep, but that wouldn't be the case for good. It wouldn't be permanent.  
"Do you want to…"  
He swallowed and spoke again, clearing his throat as he averted his eyes.  
"You're not just sleeping with him are you? You're actually... With him."


	6. Chapter 6

"I am **not** with him!"  
Blaise's defence was stumbled, words rushed, purely to just get something out in the open. Just to try and shut Draco up.  
He sat up quickly, remembering he was naked as the day he was born, pulling quickly at the sheets, finding his boxers and tugging them on quickly as he looked to Draco, shaking his head.

"I am not. With. Him."

Draco looked down coolly to Blaises' form.  
"Then why the sudden jump to his defence then? Why suddenly protective of him Blaise? Where's that come from. Pity? I hardly doubt that. I'm not stupid Blaise, I know something is going on,"  
He didn't care. Yes. He was jealous.  
Yes, he'd freely admit that much.

"There is more than you and Boot just screwing each other and you bloody well know that I know it,"

Shaking his dark head, Blaise laughed.  
"You're being ridiculous, Draco."  
He stood casually, calmly and coolly, swallowing hard, trying to hide the apprehension in his body as he moved to the showers the dormitory shared.

Draco watched him, following him, assessing every minor movement with his cold eyes.  
Standing and moving after his as his back disappeared, he pushed back the door, hearing it slam against the tiles inside.

"Ridiculous?!" He spat the word, glaring coldly to him now.

"Just tell me. There's something going on, isn't there?"

"Nothing is going on! **FUCK SAKE DRACO**!"

He snarled the words, anger pulsing through him as he clenched his fists on the towel rack, shaking slightly as he bit his lip.  
He was going to make it obvious.

"Nothing, alright. Nothing is going on with us,"

What business was it to him anyway?  
If it wasn't his business, he shouldn't have to explain, yet, there he was, words falling from his mouth.  
Groaning in frustration, Blaise's hands shook as they turned the hot tap on, the steam filling up the room slowly, his tanned skin stepping under the spray of water.

"I just fuck him. That's it. Nothing else, we just.. We just.." He shook his head. "He's just a fuck,"

Crossing his arms, Draco shook his head, seeing the mood grow on the other.  
"So. If something happened to him. You won't mind? If he's only a cheap fuck? You won't give a damn?"  
Letting the callous and malicious smirk grow more prominent on his face, he continued with his words.  
"You won't be bothered then, when I tear him to pieces for having his filthy hands on you?"

Blaise's eyes widened slightly as he turned his head.  
"Drai.."  
Blaise kept his voice calm, "Be serious,"  
Draco couldn't afford any slip ups now, and this business that seemed to grow with Terry, would most definitely cause him some.

Listening to Blaise, Draco felt the frustration begin to pent up, feeling it as it began building gradually until finally, Draco snapped.

"Fuck- BLAISE!"

He cried out the others name, the emotions overwhelming him, fighting a loosing battle, his eyes fogged with the tears of general anger and confusion.

"No."

"There's something going on. I know there is. I bloody well know, so just stay away from him. I don't want him near you, or you near him. Stay the hell away from him Blaise. I swear, I'm going to do everything to stop you and him being together, to stop you going near him,"

His eyes flashed with sincerity, the paranoia buried deep within, jealous heart throbbing painfully in his chest.  
Blaise could sense his desperation, could feel just how close to breaking point Draco was right now.

"All right Drai,"  
He spoke in a soothing manner, turning his head to push the water from his eyes,  
"All right, I'll break it off with him when I see him,"

"..."

Draco heard the words, but his brain didn't register. He'd break it off?  
So something had to be happening in the first place.

"Alright,"

He gave a curt nod, knowing he would have gone through with getting at Terry.  
"Promis me then. Promise me you will. I said I don't mind you being with anyone, but I didn't say anything about not envying them and becoming overly possessive, so much so that it'd be easier for you to not want them,"

Blaise nodded.  
"I promise."

He resumed his shower, scrubbing the nervousness and anxiety, the anger and pain from his body, scratching his skin as he felt it come raw in the heat.  
When he was done, he dressed into his uniform and checked the time, knowing that they'd been away all morning and would probably be able to feign illness if asked, especially with the way he looked right now.  
Biting his lip, he looked to Draco who had watched the whole process of Blaise holding onto his anger, before snapping his eyes away, moving off and out of the dormitory in proceeding to finding Terry.

Judging now in his head how the other would do this. If he would do this, Draco watched the other descend and leave the dormitory.  
Blaise had promised, that was all that mattered, and he knew, eventually, his friend.. His.. Lover?  
He knew Blaise would do this, and if not.

Well. Draco would solely destroy Terry Boot for it in that case.


	7. Chapter 7

The Ravenclaw table was quiet, Terry sat in the midst of his Quidditch team, laughing, joking loudly, his eyes alive with the emotions that pulsed in his system.  
Lifting his head, he caught sight of Blaise at the doorway, eyes flashing with mingled lust and need, smiling brightly as he noticed their eyes meeting, and the attention divulged between them.

Blaise saw the look and almost groaned miserably. This was not going to be easy.  
Terry was great in himself and all. He was fun to be with. He lightened the mood and everything seemed to run fine. He wasn't too serious, and was there when Blaise needed someone other than Draco to whine to, to complain to, to snap at.  
He had been there. Yet, they'd never had something serious..  
He gave a little nod of his head to show he knew the other wanted his attention, before raising a hand to beckon him outside.

Terry raised an eyebrow in curiosity, grinning softly.  
"I'll see you later," He murmured to the team, his companions near him as he dismissed himself.  
Jogging up the small length of hallway, he came face to face with Blaise mere seconds later, automatically grinning more and moving close, hands resting to slip round the others waist.

"Hey, how come you're hiding?"

He leant in slowly to brush his lips over his cheek, moving to nibble on his ear affectionately,  
"Don't shy away, you know I don't care who knows,"

Blaise automatically went into the others hold, moaning as the other manipulated his ear in a so similar way that Draco had earlier on.  
"T-oh, Terry, w-wait-"  
Shit.  
He was not going to get aroused. He wasn't going to fuck this up. He was going to—  
He was getting aroused, and his hooding eyes showed the other just that.

Grinning devilishly, Terry moved, pushing, pressing closed.  
"Mm?"  
His fingers moved to find the others, looping up with them, twining together, pulling him now to move them under the alcove in the stairs.

"What is it Blaise?"

He moved to press against him again, bodies hard against each other as his hand moved, roaming down his toned stomach and to work its way to his thigh, mouth moving to work over the Italian's neck.

Blaise willingly allowed the other to tug him and pull him, low moans falling from his lips as he looped himself to twine with the others body.  
"We- We have to talk," he managed to pant softly.  
He heard Blaise's words, and registered them deep in his head, but then, his mind denied to think or dwell on it.

"Oh.."  
He nipped at Blaise's neck slowly,  
"We can talk, _sure_…"

Moving his hand, he ran it up Blaise's thigh again, feeling the arousal pouring from the other, coming from his body to taint the innocence of the air around them.

"Talk about what?"

He pressed his covered body close to the other now, his own arousal evident as he looked up to meet those cool onyx eyes, his own brown smouldering as he did.

"Can't it wait? Because… I know I can't for you,"

He shouldn't.  
Blaise knew in himself that he shouldn't, but he was weak. He could never resist the temptation, especially when it was handed so easily to himself like this, and for another thing, Terry knew exactly what to do to get him in the mood.  
He brought his leg up, wrapping it slightly around Terry's waist, slamming their lips together had, his fingers moving to delve and bury in the others hair.

Terry grinned at the reaction, moaning softly himself.  
Talk.  
Sure, he'd talk later when he wasn't so distracted with the other.

Grinding against him, he felt Blaise pull him close, gasping hard as he did, letting his mouth fall open a fraction, tongue darting out to tangle up with Blaise's, immediately tasting the other, a slight difference in the usual taste.

**Tainted**.

Something else had touched the tongue, yet he wasn't going to worry too much on it now.  
Moving his hand low, he slipped to finger over the edge of the waistband to Blaise's school trousers, and moving his finger quickly, he dipped them under all material to take his cool digits to the hardening length.

Blaise's body arched up impressively as Terry touched him. He held tighter into the other's hair, rocking into him.  
Maybe..  
Maybe just this time. He'd have to let the other top. Especially if this was going to be a goodbye for the two.

Terry stepped away, knowing more would happen and that this alcove, in sight of any passers by, would not be the best place for something to happen.  
He knew he was gaining permission to top now.  
Knew in the way Blaise let him touch, and if that was the case, Blaise would be bottoming for the first time in his eyes, and right now, an alcove would definitely not do.

Terry indeed remembered the noise he'd made his first time.

"Come on,"  
He tugged him slightly, moving them off down the hallways, turning every few steps to kiss the other slow and deep, pulling away, leaving him to want more before finally coming to a disused classroom and stumbling back, through the door and toppling against the table.

"You're okay with this aren't you?" He breathed slowly, coming close to nip at Blaise's ear, grinding against him, hips rolling as he pressed close.


End file.
